


Бегство

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Series: Серебряный клинок [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli feels really bad, M/M, Polyamory, Talvi is just Talvi, Thrawn is a zombie, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Траун вернулся к жизни, но разум Илая Вэнто никак не может принять происходящее.Продолжение событий фанфика "Вихрь".
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Original Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn/Eli Vanto/Original Character
Series: Серебряный клинок [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656469
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заказу Orange Helius, все претензии по содержанию можете предъявлять заказчику, если таковые есть. Сюжет весьма специфичен, если вам понравилось то, как закончился "Вихрь", это продолжение может вас разочаровать.

«Уважаемый командир Вэнто. В сложившихся обстоятельствах мне кажется, что я не имею права оставаться на борту «Серебряного клинка» после того, что я совершил. Прошу отправить меня в отставку.»

Плат’алв’илан закончил набирать и критически взглянул на свое послание. Это был уже шестой вариант прошения, но ему все ещё что-то не нравилось. Предыдущий вариант был слишком откровенным. Этот же казался оборванным и грубым. А сам он на самом деле не хотел покидать единственный корабль, в экипаже которого он смог прижиться. Всего за полгода «Серебряный клинок» стал его домом, и мысль о том, чтобы снова оказаться в одиночестве среди враждебности и непонимания, заставляла все внутри него сжиматься и протестовать.

Однако иного выхода он не видел. Каждый раз встречаясь глазами с командиром он чувствовал, как его ошпаривает стыдом и испытывал лишь желание спрятаться и убежать. Поддавшись короткому мигу счастья, пользуясь возможностью быть с ним рядом, он не думал, что правда однажды вскроется и он вернется в свое тело, оставшись жить с воспоминаниями о том странном и удивительном дне.

— Эй, Талви, — окликнула его Совак’си’нарат. Как и всегда. Все шло своим чередом, но сейчас это выводило его из себя. Словно ему не хотелось, чтобы это было так. Словно ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то со стороны подтвердил постыдность его поступка, избавив от нерешительности.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, — пробормотал он не поднимая глаз. — Ты меня предупреждала. Я тебя не послушал. Я огребаю последствия. Сам виноват. Знаю, — повторил он сквозь зубы.

— Вообще-то я просто принесла тебе сок, потому что ты копаешься в паде, а обед уже прошёл, — в голосе Совакс’ин’арат промелькнула обида. Она поставила стакан рядом с ним и взглянула на экран пада. — И похоже в твоих глазах я не очень хороший друг.

— Я не говорил такого, — Плат’алв’илан поспешил развернуть пад, но текст был такой короткий, что внимательный взгляд навигатора наверняка успел его прочесть.

— Ты хочешь уйти с корабля? Но ведь тебе больше некуда идти, — она не осуждала. Скорее беспокоилась, и от этого Плат’алв’илану стало ещё более не по себе. Она действительно была его другом.

— Да, но я сам все испортил здесь, — он отвернулся, спрятав глаза за отросшей челкой.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. К тому же без тебя мы бы не выбрались с Омрон-4.

— Это больше твоя заслуга, — он сжал пад в ладонях так крепко, что его рама хрустнула в местах соединения. Отчасти он понимал, что она права. Но прямо сейчас его эмоции были намного сильнее холодной логики. — И Трауна. Не знаю как, но он действительно убедил семью Чаф оставить это место в покое.

— О, сразу видно, Талви стал собой, — в голосе навигатора прозвучала беззлобная насмешка. Плат’алв’илан напрягся, ожидая ещё одного язвительного комментария, но вместо этого почувствовал, как Совакс’ин’арат убрала руки с его стола и не прощаясь ушла прочь.

Тяжело вздохнув, он сделал глоток сока. Неприятный синтетический вкус заглушала прохлада, оказавшаяся сейчас очень кстати. В дверях столовой как раз появился командир, закончивший свой обед и собиравшийся уходить, но задержавшийся, чтобы переброситься парой слов с офицером по науке. Момент был подходящий.

Залпом допив остаток, Плат’алв’илан поднялся с места и быстрым шагом направился к нему, перебарывая искушение взглянуть на пад ещё раз и исправить что-то в тексте. Сейчас он был готов, и осознавал, что ещё не скоро он будет столь же уверен в себе.

До командира Вэнто оставалось полтора шага, как вдруг на пути возникло неожиданное препятствие. На середине действия Плат’алв’илан оказался сбит с толку, и почти сбит с ног. Его пальцы разжались, пад полетел в сторону жесткого пола. Он замер, испуганно вдохнув, и зажмурился, ожидая услышать громкий звук удара. Но его не последовало.

— О, мои извинения, лейтенант-коммандер, — сказал спокойный низкий голос, и Плат’алв’илан почувствовал, как холод сбежал вниз по позвоночнику. Он поднял взгляд на того, с кем столкнулся — Траун стоял перед ним с благосклонной улыбкой на лице, сжимая его пад. — Вы уронили.

— А… аристокра Митт’рау’нуруодо, — Плат’алв’илан снова спрятал взгляд. Он не знал, как реагировать на эту личность после того, что произошло между ними. Внутри них. Он даже догадываться не мог, что успел узнать о нем этот чисс, пока они делили одно тело и один разум, и ещё меньше хотел думать о том, как относился к этому командир Вэнто. И как только мог избегал разговоров с ними обоими. — Это вы меня извините.

— Ваш пад, лейтенант-коммандер Плат’алв’илан.

— Можно просто Талви, — он протянул руку и почти ухватил устройство, как вдруг то снова полетело на пол, минуя тщетные попытки поймать его. И теперь послышался треск. Чуть отошедшее ранее соединение в раме окончательно отломилось, по полимерному экрану прошло множество мелких трещин, изображение несколько раз мигнуло и пропало.

— О, ещё раз извините мою неловкость, Талви. Я попрошу отдел снабжения выделить вам новый.

Митт’рау’нуруодо откланялся и ушёл в сторону выхода. Уже заметивший его командир Вэнто широко улыбнулся ему, явно приглашая к диалогу. Плат’алв’илан замер, стоя на коленях над разбитым устройством. Извлечение данных не было проблемой, но момент, который был ему так нужен, оказался упущен.

Прочитал ли аристокра его заявление, прежде чем выронил его? Было ли это случайностью? Плат’алв’илан недолго пробыл с ним в одном теле, но успел понять главное — Митт’рау’нуруодо был очень расчётлив и жесток. Слишком жесток для кого-то, кого выбрал себе в спутники кто-то столь тёплый и отзывчивый, как красистор Эли’вэнто.

Вновь неуместная ревность шевельнулась в нем, перекрыв неловкость и смущение. Вернувшийся из небытия благодаря силе вихря чисс был теперь не просто возлюбленным — буквально неделю назад они совершили публичный ритуал, который официально закрепил их статус «дома». Целый ряд представителей семьи Митт голографически присутствовал на церемонии, включая матриарха Митт’арью, к гарему которой принадлежал Митт’рау’нуруодо. И после обряда на униформе командира появились непривычно приметные темно-красные нашивки.

Плат’алв’илан тоже присутствовал — Вэнто настаивал на участии всего экипажа «Серебряного клинка», так как считал их друзьями. Для чиссов любовные союзы разного уровня с разными личностями были в порядке вещей, но командира явно смущало то, что юридически он делит возлюбленного с почти незнакомой женщиной. И у Плат’алв’илана промелькнула мысль о том, что человек мог бы разделить себя самого между двух мужчин — просто ради справедливости. Очень выгодной ему справедливости.

Сейчас, парализованный эмоциями, сидя на полу, он снова вспомнил как чувствовал себя в тот день. Ревность. Досада. Обида. Чувства, на которые он не имел права, но ничего не мог поделать — самоконтроль давно отказал ему.

— Талви? Что случилось? Траун сильно тебя ударил? — ласковый голос и мягкое прикосновение к плечам словно вытолкнули его из ауры негативных эмоций. Плат’алв’илан вздрогнул и поднял глаза — командир сел на корточки напротив него и обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

— Я его не бил, — холодно возразил Митт’рау’нуруодо и сложил руки на груди. — Просто толкнул. Случайно.

— Талви конечно с тебя ростом, но очень ранимый. Ты напугал его, — укоризненно сказал Вэнто, и на месте недавней досады внутри Плат’алв’илана зажглось маленькое тёплое солнце. Сейчас, когда человек сидел рядом и так смотрел на него, он уже не злился и был даже рад тому, что Митт’рау’нуруодо — даже если нарочно — был так неловок.

— Что? Нет-нет, командир, я в порядке, — он искренне улыбнулся и поспешил подняться.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — отметил Вэнто, продолжая поддерживать его за локоть. — Ты явно снова перенервничал.

— Разве это не обычное его состояние? — едко заметил аристокра.

— Траун, — дальше Вэнто бегло произнёс что-то на языке, который Плат’алв’илан понять не мог. Его интонации были агрессивными, но лицо не выглядело враждебным. Под конец его длинной тирады Митт’рау’нуруодо примирительно поднял руки и улыбнулся, ответив что-то на том же языке.

В этом было что-то настолько семейное и уютное, что Плат’алв’илан снова почувствовал себя лишним. Они были давней сложившейся парой, давно научившись принимать и понимать недостатки друг друга. И хотя Митт’рау’нуруодо пока с трудом вписывался в экипаж «Серебряного клинка», Вэнто был готов приложить все усилия чтобы постепенно приучить всех к его присутствию. Это было лишь делом времени. Как и отложенное сегодняшним происшествием увольнение.

— Я правда в порядке, — повторил Плат’алв’илан и, коротко кивнув обоим, поспешил удалиться. Маленькое тёплое солнце внутри него снова потухло, уступив холодному отчуждению.

***

Тело Илая было горячим от возбуждения. Таким горячим, что Митт’рау’нуруодо было даже непривычно. Был ли он сам слишком холодным, или же его чувства, перемешанные и искаженные вихрем, теперь работали не так как раньше? Был ли он вообще собой, или лишь подобием, вылепленным фантазией влюблённого в него человека?

Нет, он точно был собой. Он помнил всё, даже то, как делил одно тело с этим застенчивым мальчишкой, столь опрометчиво пожелавшим превратиться в него. Одержимость, ради которой кто-то был готов утратить собственную личность, немного пугала. И сегодня Митт’рау’нуруодо лишь убедился в том, что несмотря на его возвращение из мертвых чувства Плат’алв’илана к Илаю Вэнто не изменились.

— Траун, — простонал человек под ним и дернул его за волосы, — сколько раз я… говорил тебе… чтобы ты так не делал?

— Так… ах, да, прости, — он неловко усмехнулся, вспомнив о том, что его член был в заднице Вэнто и не двигался уже почти минуту из-за того, что он задумался. Траун подтянул тело человека за бёдра, проникая глубже и, настроившись на повторяющиеся движения руками, снова вернулся к своим мыслям.

Плат’алв’илан хотел уйти, чтобы не видеть их вместе. Однако его уход был крайне нежелателен. Иначе Илай не пожелал бы разделить их тела. Он успел сильно привязаться к этому парню, и Митт’рау’нуруодо хотел бы знать — насколько. Но это была не ревность — скорее расчёт, в котором он готов был поделиться вниманием со стороны Вэнто ради того, чтобы тот был спокойнее и счастливее.

— Я не могу так, — проворчал человек и схватил его за руки, затем упёрся ногами в простынь и несколькими рывками слез с его члена. — О чем ты там думаешь? Почему ты не со мной?

Митт’рау’нуруодо поежился от одновременных неловкости и облегчения. Он действительно потерял всякий настрой, и это было слишком заметно. Его чувства к Илаю Вэнто ничуть не угасли — скорее напротив стали сильнее, ведь они были единственным, что в нем не изменилось, и он держался за них как за нить, связывавшую его с реальностью. Но человек словно стремился нагнать все те годы, что провел в трауре, снова и снова склоняя его с страстной близости, не давая остановиться и поразмыслить над тем, что произошло с ними обоими. Но если размышления о жизни и смерти он успешно гнал от себя, то текущая проблема требовала скорейшего решения.

Он сел и скрестил ноги. Его член, оказавшийся на свободе, быстро втягивался обратно. Он и впрямь был слишком холодным.

— Ты знаешь, что Плат’алв’илан хочет уйти с «Серебряного клинка»? — сказал он, когда Вэнто, расстроенный испорченным актом, демонстративно надел штаны.

— Что? — он нахмурил брови, но выражение лица быстро сменилось с удивленного на раздражённое. — Так и знал, что ты разбил его пад не просто так. Теперь ясно, почему он был так потрясён. Вот только… я не понимаю. Ему ведь некуда идти.

— Он не может смириться с тем, что ему не нашлось места в твоём доме.

— Мой дом — только для тебя. И он всегда это знал. Я не хочу испытывать вину за то, что кто-то безответно влюблён в меня.

— Думаю живя среди чиссов ты успел узнать, что для нас в порядке вещей впускать в свой дом сразу многих.

— Да, — Вэнто поджал губы и сдвинул брови так, что его глаз стало совсем не видно. — Но я человек, и у нас так не принято. Талви хороший мальчик, и я люблю его… как хорошего близкого друга!

— Когда-то и мы с этого начинали, — сказал Траун с полуулыбкой. Илай резко вдохнул и с силой швырнул в него подушкой, но тот поймал ее в дециметре от лица.

— Не смей, — процедил Илай сквозь зубы. Он не добавил никаких уточнений, но Митт’рау’нуруодо и без того было ясно, что он был глубоко оскорблён самим допущением о том, чтобы выделить уголок в своём доме кому-то ещё. Даже самый заброшенный, холодный и тоскливый, который сам Траун никогда не мог согреть.

— Ладно, — он опустил плечи и швырнул подушку на место, но не рассчитал, и та упала на пол. Всё-таки он был ещё немного опьянен их прерванным актом близости. Но ещё более он был утомлён.

— Раз у тебя не стоит, давай спать, — Илай смягчился и привлёк Трауна к себе, уложив его лицом на плечо. — Но знай, даже если ты совсем перестанешь меня хотеть, это не толкнёт меня на измену.

— Не нужно давать таких обещаний. Отсутствие разрядки повредит твоей эффективности… Ай! — он вскрикнул, почувствовав, что Илай выкрутил ему ухо. Не травматично, но болезненно. Но скоро он отпустил его и ласково запустил пальцы в волосы, прочесав их от корней. От этого прикосновения по коже пробежал холодок — длинные волосы ассоциировались у его с юностью и изгнанием, но очевидно Илай видел их неотъемлемой частью идеального образа.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Вэнто и поцеловал его в лоб.

***

Илай не мог уснуть. Уже которую ночь подряд случилось так, что Траун засыпал у него на плече, пока он сам не мог сомкнуть глаз, мучимый необъяснимой тревогой. Сейчас эту тревогу раздули с удвоенной силой брошенные Трауном слова о Талви.

Они улетели от вихря на Омрон-4 уже на десяток парсеков, но свой собственный маленький вихрь продолжал создавать мутную песчаную бурю в его мыслях. Илай снова потрогал лицо спящего возлюбленного — кожа чисса была непривычно прохладной, но похоже это не доставляло ему беспокойства. Вернувшийся из мертвых, переписанный непостижимой Силой, Митт’рау’нуруодо оставался таким, каким Илай его помнил. Или хотел помнить. Но эта единственная деталь все больше и больше смущала его.

Был ли эффект вихря временным? Не случится ли так, что Траун, удалившись от источника магии, начнёт с пугающей скоростью угасать, как лишенное света растение?

Спящий заерзал во сне, пытаясь прикрыть плечи. Илай натянул на него одеяло и забеспокоился ещё больше. В каюте человека всегда было жарко для чисса, но сейчас он замерзал. Он вспомнил, как боялся засыпать в их первую совместную ночь после отлёта с Омрон-4 — его не оставляла навязчивая мысль о том, что его возлюбленный исчезнет на следующее утро. Но Митт’рау’нуруодо все ещё был здесь, и совершенно точно не был галлюцинацией, и это признали даже люди из семьи Чаф.

— Пожалуйста, не покидай меня снова, — прошептал Илай, прижимаясь губами к его волосам.

Его тревога вышла на новый виток, когда он вспомнил о принесенном Трауном известии. Плат’алв’илан не просто страдал от ревности. Он запутался в своих чувствах окончательно и хотел убежать от того, кто их вызывал. И неизвестно, куда он пошел после того, как его оставили в таком состоянии.

Бросив попытки уснуть, он аккуратно выбрался из-под Трауна и, укрыв того ещё одним одеялом, переоделся в униформу. Уже не первую ночь он отправлялся так пройтись, и пока никто не задавал ему неудобных вопросов о том, отчего его глаза такие красные — для чиссов это не было тревожным знаком.

Он пришел на наблюдательную палубу и уселся на широкий диван, установленный перед большим видовым окном. За транспаристилом простиралась густая туманность, через которую медленно летел корабль, ведомый проложенным Совакс’ин’арат курсом. Сотни звезд освещали густые облака, и можно было представить, что «Серебряный клинок» плывет в небе газового гиганта.

— К-командир? — внезапно чужой голос прервал его любование. Илаю не пришло в голову, что в столь поздний час кто-то ещё захочет полюбоваться видами. Он перевёл взгляд на говорившего и ожидаемо увидел лишь пару тусклых огоньков его глаз в темноте и смутно обозначенный силуэт. Однако тон его голоса наводил на весьма вероятную догадку.

— Талви? — спросил Илай, успешно скрыв свое удивление. Безусловно, это было совпадение, но тревога снова подняла в нем песчаную бурю. — Почему ты здесь?

— Вам… тоже не спится? — даже в тусклом свете туманности было заметно, как внушительный чисс пытался казаться меньше, сутулясь и вжимаясь в бортик дивана. — Мне… я иногда прихожу сюда. Здесь так спокойно. Когда видишь, как огромен космос, все прочее становится таким незначительным.

— Здесь наши мысли сходятся, — Илай снова взглянул на туманность и подсел к старшему помощнику ближе. Послышался напряженный вдох.

— Простите, командир. Я… пожалуй не буду нарушать ваше уединение, — Плат’алв’илан поднялся, но Вэнто перехватил его запястье.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — он внимательно посмотрел в алые огоньки его глаз, зная, что тот прекрасно может видеть в темноте его лицо. На несколько секунд повисло молчание, от которого в комнате словно стало ещё темнее.

— Я думаю, мне стоит все же попытаться поспать, — чисс попытался отнять руку, но его жест был столь нерешительным, что человек без труда удержал его.

— Хорошо, тогда я провожу тебя до каюты, — Вэнто поднялся и встал к нему совсем близко. Плат’алв’илан опустил веки, и алые огоньки его глаз стали парой тонких полос.

— Как скажете, командир, — ответил он смиренно.

Они вышли обратно в пустой коридор, где Илай наконец-то мог рассмотреть лицо Плат’алв’илана. Старший помощник был явно подавлен, а выступивший на щеках румянец говорил о том, что он прилагал огромные усилия к тому, чтобы сдерживать эмоции прямо сейчас. Очевидно, он уже догадался о том, что Илай знал о его пропавшем прошении.

За весь путь до каюты Плат’алв’илан не проронил ни слова. Оказавшись перед своей дверью он мягко взял ладонь Илая и отстранил от себя, и тот только тут осознал, что все это время держал его за руку. На секунду он замер, глядя на его пальцы и черты его лица, столь усиленно сохранявшие нейтральное выражение, дрогнули. В движении приоткрывшихся губ явно читалось желание поцеловать, но чисс тут же пресёк его, прикусив нижнюю зубами.

— Спасибо, что проводили, командир. Желаю вам крепко проспать остаток ночи, — очевидно поняв, что все равно выдал себя, Плат’алв’илан позволил себе улыбнуться командиру. Улыбка его была тёплой и горькой, отчего Илай ощутил укол вины.

— Не нужно строить из себя Трауна, — сказал он и сжал его ладонь в ответ. Кожа Плат’алв’илана была такой тёплой, что ее совсем не хотелось отпускать. Словно именно в его ладони сосредоточилось то самое тепло, которое утратил Траун, и без которого было так сложно заставить себя заснуть.

— Что?

— Я знаю тебя, Талви. Ты это ты. И когда ты пытаешься отрицать себя и свои чувства, это тебя разрушает. Я уже однажды чуть не потерял тебя. И если ты захочешь поговорить — я все ещё твой друг.

Плат’алв’илан снова напрягся, и лиловый румянец на его щеках стал ярче.

— Командир… — он сглотнул и наклонился к ладони Илая, прислонившись к ней лбом. — Спасибо, командир, — тихо пробормотал он и спешно скрылся за дверью.

Илай не знал, как трактовать этот жест. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, сохранившие частицу чужого тепла, и почти неосознанно прислонил их к лицу. Отчего-то от этого ощущения мутная буря в его сознании вдруг успокоилась, и он почувствовал, что его веки тяжелеют. Это было совершенно необъяснимо, но командир «Серебряного Клинка» был слишком утомлён, чтобы удивляться.

— И тебе спасибо, Талви.


	2. Chapter 2

Оказавшись за дверью своей каюты, Плат’алв’илан не стал уходить. Он прижался к прохладному металлу двери, чтобы остудить пылавшие щеки, но это не помогло. Он мог слышать, как командир переминался с ноги на ногу, и лишь спустя минуту тихих раздумий послышались уходящие шаги и затухли, когда тот зашел за поворот.

Плат’алв’илан выдохнул и резко пнул дверь, сосредоточив в этом ударе все эмоции, которые так усердно сдерживал. Вэнто определенно не понимал, о чем просил его сейчас. Не понимал, какой огонь в нем загорался от его намеренных прикосновений. Они были одни на наблюдательной палубе, и чисс не мог отрицать охватившего его искушения.

Сжать его руки. Целовать его. Накрыть его собой, заслонив от всего остального мира. Даже от Трауна, который как будто больше не радовал командира своим возвращением из мертвых. Но он — Плат’алв’илан — точно был живым.

Он ещё несколько раз с досадой ударил дверь ладонью, затем прислонился к ней спиной и сполз на пол, стирая с лица выступивший пот. Его эмоции всегда были очень сильными, и гнев, охвативший его сейчас, не был исключением. Казалось, внутри него все кипело. Он злился на себя за то, что желая сделать как лучше, только все усложнил. И не только для себя.

Он решил не идти в кровать и так и остался сидеть у двери в слабой надежде, что накопившаяся усталость рано или поздно его сморит. Из-за этого, уснув всего за час до намеченного пробуждения, он проспал завтрак, и проснулся оттого, что дверь в его каюту открылась, и он вывалился в коридор, стукнувшись головой о чьи-то ноги.

— Дела-дела, — он не сразу узнал обратившийся к нему голос, но последовавший за обращением подъем за шиворот и ощутимый толчок, вернувший его в помещение, подсказали, что так фамильярно с ним мог обращаться лишь один член этого экипажа.

— Сина… — пробормотал он, с трудом собирая звуки в слова. Навигатор протащила его до освежителя, где, набрав в ладонь холодной воды, выплеснула ее прямо ему в лицо и хорошенько протерла. Испаряющаяся с кожи влага резко взбодрила. Голова и спина ныли после сна в неудобной позе, а из-за посыпавшейся на него информации некогда было даже попытаться задуматься о том, как он оказался в этом положении.

— Ты проспал завтрак, — она вложила протеиновый батончик в его ладонь и скороговоркой продолжила. — Корис ждет тебя на мостике и жаждет показать какое-то уплотнение в туманности, ради которого мне придётся менять курс, если оно того стоит. Командир передал, что ты за главного на следующие четыре часа, — плеснув ему в лицо ещё порцию воды она намочила и взъерошила его челку. — Я побежала обратно на пост. И ты поспеши.

Плат’алв’илан некоторое время стоял, упершись ладонями в раковину, и жмурился, сбрасывая липкую пелену сна. Вчерашняя ярость отдавалась в голове мутным эхом, но рутина обещала отвлечь его. Он ещё раз провел ладонью по лицу, зализывая назад мокрые волосы, затем оценивающе взглянул на свое отражение. Пусть они с Трауном были одинаково сложены, с таким растерянным изможденным лицом он не был и близко похож на него. Может, командир не видел в нем суррогата с самого начала? Может, он сблизился с ним по иной причине? Может быть…

Плат’алв’илан тряхнул головой, выбрасывая эти мысли. Прядь волос выбилась из импровизированной укладки, и он убрал ее за ухо. Возможно, ему стоило дать волосам ещё немного отрасти и заколоть их сзади?

На мостике, коротко поприветствовав остальных, он прошел сразу к исследовательской консоли, где его нетерпеливо поджидал старший офицер по науке.

— Доброе утро, Корис. Сина сказала, ты хотел мне что-то показать.

— Да. Вот, — он увеличил в область на карте, пересечённой сложной линией текущего маршрута. Выделенная формация находилась в трёх парсеках от нее. В иных условиях такое короткое отклонение даже не вызвало бы вопросов, но в туманности со сложной навигацией это могло означать большой крюк. — Сканеры засекли сложную смесь элементов, но среди прочего я обнаружил высокую вероятность присутствия большого количества концентрированного тибанна.

— Ого, — Плат’алв’илан удивленно воскликнул, оценив предварительные расчеты, которые уже впечатляли. Тибанна был крайне редким и ценным газом, и случайное открытие ещё одного месторождения принесло бы команде «Серебряного клинка» уважение всего флота. — Мы должны исследовать это. Взять образец и отметить объект на карте. Сина, проложи курс.

— Мне не нравится эта затея, — отозвалась навигатор, сидевшая закинув ноги на консоль и не торопившаяся выполнять приказ. — Я уже прощупала маршрут. Крюк будет огромный, задержимся на день, быть может даже на два. Ты точно уверен?

— Зато так мы вернёмся в ремонтные доки не с пустыми руками, — тихий голос Митт’рау’нуруодо прозвучал за их спинами, и все тут же повернулись к нему. Оживленный шёпот, до этого шуршавший между командой мостика, резко затих. — Семья Митт будет очень довольна.

— Аристокра… — Плат’алв’илан сглотнул комок, ощущая как волной по спине скатывается холод, собираясь внизу живота и поднимаясь обратно огненной волной ярости. Ярости, которую ему точно нужно было сдержать. — Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он так спокойно, как только мог.

— Я здесь уже давно. Не помню, чтобы мне возбранялось свободно передвигаться по кораблю моего супруга, — Митт’рау’нуруодо лишь снисходительно ухмыльнулся и подошел ближе.

— А я не помню, чтобы вас допускали командовать на мостике.

— Вообще-то ты уже давно сделал это. Но у меня нет желания перехватывать инициативу, — Митт’рау’нуруодо провел рукой по ближайшей к нему консоли и опустился на свободный стул. Теперь уже не просто холод — осязаемый пот сбежал по спине старшего помощника. Траун не вмешивался, но явно намерен был сидеть и оценивать каждый его шаг.

— О-о… — протянула Совакс’ин’арат, наблюдая эту сцену. — Ярани, если есть минутка, принеси Талви сок чука. Чем холоднее, тем лучше, — тихо добавила она.

Плат’алв’илан глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не шевелиться, пока вспыхнувшие в нем эмоции немного не улеглись. Он сел в кресло капитана, стараясь выиграть несколько лишних секунд, чтобы его помутнение было не так заметно. Хотя, экипаж давно знал его и его особенности, сейчас он никак не мог убедить себя, что ему не нужно было никому ничего доказывать.

— Окир, отправь вызов Верховному командованию… — наконец заговорил он.

— Я уже это сделал, — перебил его Митт’рау’нуруодо. — Сразу после того, как проинформировал семью Митт о нашей находке. Однако только ты можешь отдать приказ…

— Вы… — Плат’алв’илан резко вдохнул, но снова проглотил всплеск эмоциональных высказываний. По данным в досье и по словам самого командира Вэнто Траун всегда был таким, и подобным поведением быстро доводил кого угодно. И глядя на него, он не мог не подумать о том, что с ним самим в его трудном пути в экспансионном флоте происходило почти то же самое. Только если Плат’алв’илан был отвергнут многими командирами за излишнюю тревожность и неуклюжесть, то Митт’рау’нуруодо пугал всех своей неудержимой, часто опасной решительностью и самоуверенностью. Настолько, что его даже изгнали с территории Доминации. И прямо сейчас он ничем не отличался от других на «Серебряном клинке» — отверженный среди отверженных, который не являлся членом экипажа и встречал даже здесь достаточно нетерпимости.

Пылавший в нем гнев неожиданно уступил место состраданию. За своей ревностью он совсем забыл, что это был не просто возлюбленный Вэнто. Это был чисс, вернувшийся оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, и пусть он никак не подавал виду, Плат’алв’илан, имевший возможность видеть его изнутри, знал, что он был растерян и все ещё не находил себе места.

— Благодарю вас, аристокра, — он медленно выдохнул, и с этим выдохом словно выпустил всю свою ярость. Он повернулся к Митт’рау’нуруодо и прядь подсохших волос отделилась от укладки и упала ему на лоб. Выражение лица аристокры почти не изменилось — лишь почти незаметная ухмылка исчезла с губ. — Сина, приготовься прокладывать курс. Окир, проверь готовность оборонительных систем.

— Не думаю, что нам придётся сражаться, — сказал Траун, и его голос прозвучал почти печально.

— Предосторожность не помешает.

***

Митт’рау’нуруодо сам не знал, зачем пришел на мостик. Увидев с утра спящего рядом Илая, он отчего-то ощутил резкую потребность уйти. Словно он не имел права быть там. Словно он не имел права быть на этом корабле. Словно он не имел права быть вообще. И пока происходящее вокруг только подкрепляло это ощущение.

Сперва он думал провести утро на наблюдательной палубе, сидя на диване перед красивым видом на туманность с падом в руках. Пусть семья Митт признала его существование и положение, пока ему не дали ни одного поручения, лишь расплывчато указав наблюдать за происходящим на корабле. С более конкретными запросами все предпочитали обращаться к красистору Эли’вэнто.

Но именно сегодня на наблюдательной палубе задолго до него нашли уединение две девушки, явно не желавшие его компании. Поэтому он отправился туда, где ему привычнее и комфортнее всего было находиться в прежней жизни. Но теперь это чувство исчезло.

Пусть Плат’алв’илан и казался нерешительным, он все же был неплохим лидером для этой необычной команды. Когда никто не пытался вмешиваться, он знал что делал и делал это почти также, как сделал бы когда-то сам Митт’рау’нуруодо. И кое-что было в нем, чего Траун давно не находил в себе — теплоты и понимания — не того, которое нужно для расчёта успешного развития событий, но того, которое было нужно для установления более личных доверительных отношений. Именно это качество делало его частью семьи «Серебряного клинка». И именно этого сейчас так не хватало Илаю Вэнто, почти все время проводившего с вернувшимся из небытия супругом.

— Лейтенант Совакс’ин’арат, могу я поговорить с вами? — обратился Траун к навигатору, когда «Серебряный клинок» остановился перед газовым уплотнением. Остальные на мостике были заняты сбором данных, Плат’алв’илан ходил от одного к другому, координируя процесс, и лишь она и Митт’рау’нуруодо оказались без дела.

— Что ж, похоже ты с нами надолго, — пробормотала навигатор себе под нос. Как и многие другие здесь, она не скрывала своей настороженности в его адрес. — А значит и к тебе придётся привыкнуть.

— Ранее вы говорили, что вам неприятно мое присутствие, — он сжал кулаки за спиной. Разговоры с чувствительными к Силе, если те не были безобидными детьми, всегда вызывали у него зуд под кожей. Их было слишком сложно прочитать, и ещё сложнее — по-настоящему защититься. — Что я кажусь вам жутким.

Совакс’ин’арат в ответ молча прищурилась и долго рассматривала его. Зуд под кожей стал сильнее, словно ее взгляд каким-то образом просвечивал его насквозь.

— Мне интересно, твоё настоящее тело все ещё осталось в каюте командира? — спросила наконец она. Траун сглотнул комок, чувствуя как внутри него словно что-то оборвалось и упало в пропасть. Он сам задавался этим вопросом с того самого момента, как вернулся, но никогда не решался проверить.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он и опустился в пустое кресло поближе к навигационной консоли. Он никогда не видел ничего постыдного в том, чтобы не знать чего-то, но сейчас ощущал именно стыд. Стыд за свой страх. Словно знание правды могло что-то для него изменить. Заставить его принять произошедшее и осознать его, а не продолжать держаться за иллюзию спокойствия, подаренную магией вихря.

Совакс’ин’арат наклонилась к нему ближе и взяла его руку. Ее бесстрастное лицо на миг исказилось смесью ужаса и отвращения. И спустя несколько секунд молчания Митт’рау’нуруодо понял почему: ее руки казались ему горячими. Ещё горячее, чем тело Илая в момент их недавней близости. А значит он сам был неестественно холодным, даже несмотря на то, что его сердце билось, а глаза продолжали гореть.

— Ты все ещё мёртв, — она отпустила его руку и отстранилась. — Той аномалии хватило энергии чтобы вернуть разум и восстановить тело, но в Силе ты ощущаешься как программа, постоянно выдающая сбой. Не знаю, может ли это заметить кто-то, кроме меня.

— Командир Вэнто заметил. Говорит, что мое тело ведёт себя странно, и его это пугает. Поэтому я и хотел поговорить с вами, — он снова сжал кулаки, надеясь, что физическое усилие поможет игнорировать остальные чувства. Страх, тревога, досада. Их накопилось слишком много всего за несколько дней, и отчего-то сдерживать их было все сложнее. Митт’рау’нуруодо взглянул на сидевшего в капитанском Плат’алв’илана и невольно подумал о том, что тот даже не догадывался о том, насколько они сейчас были похожи. — Может быть вы знаете способ… исправить этот сбой?

Совакс’ин’арат вздохнула и покачала головой. Очевидно это было «нет». Не то твёрдое и беспощадное «нет», которое мог выдать старший по званию, испытывающий к нему неприязнь, но то сочувственное печальное «нет», которое мог сказать родитель ребёнку, не желающему принимать смерть любимого питомца. Это было почти оскорбительно, но Траун не чувствовал злости, так как во многом ожидал такой реакции.

— Мне жаль тебя, — сказала она, отвернувшись к своей консоли. — Ты никогда не просил об этом.

Митт’рау’нуруодо поджал губы. Было ли дело в ее способностях или ещё в чем, но ее сострадание ранило его очень глубоко сквозь все защитные барьеры его психики. Так глубоко, что к кому в горле добавились подступившие к глазам слёзы.

— А ты… всю жизнь провела в космосе? — спросил он, надеясь, что смена темы поможет сбежать от мыслей, которые он гнал от себя последние дни.

— Почти, — ответила Совакс’ин’арат почти без сопротивления, словно и сама была рада сменить тему. — У меня никогда не было ни дома, ни семьи. Фамилии к своему имени я придумала, чтобы не задавали вопросов. Все ждали, когда же я перестану чувствовать. Ждали… ждали… но вот я здесь. И если я потеряю чутьё, я не знаю, куда идти. Хотя, командир обещал, что не выгонит меня.

— Как ты думаешь, почему ты не утратила связь с Силой?

— Командир моего первого корабля… не помню его имени. Он немного заботился о нас. Рассказывал, как сам был навигатором, и как ещё будучи ребёнком утратил чутьё. Он объяснял, что эта связь так быстро разрушается из-за нашего подсознательного желания. Чиссы всегда относились к блуждающим по небу агрессивно, а потом стали жестоко их эксплуатировать, — она пожала плечами и поерзала в кресле, словно сбрасывая с себя неприятные воспоминания. — Казалось бы… какой из этого можно извлечь урок? Но прослужив с ним несколько лет я просто… перестала беспокоиться и полюбила то что делаю. Но из-за отсутствия семьи я не получила… должного воспитания. Поэтому я попала на «Серебряный клинок». Зато я справляюсь здесь за четверых, и нам не нужно возиться с детьми.

Траун пригляделся к ней внимательнее. Ее рассказ вызвал нем воспоминания очень давние, более давние, чем знакомство с Илаем Вэнто. Из той части жизни, которую он не вспоминал ещё после чудесного возвращения. В его памяти четко сохранились юные навигаторы, с которыми он работал вместе, когда сам был ещё молодым.

— Это было на «Реющем ястребе», — он улыбнулся. — Тебя тогда звали просто Ин, так?

— Может быть, — сказала она безразличным тоном, давая понять, что дальнейшая беседа ей не интересна.

***

— Крупное облако тибанна — прекрасная находка, командир, — сказал Плат’алв’илан, заканчивая свой отчёт о сегодняшнем исследовании. Он выглядел необычно уверенным в себе, даже удовлетворённым. Но Вэнто помнил о том, что Траун сказал ему ночью. — Это определенно загладит то… недоразумение с находкой дома Чаф.

— Недоразумение? — Илай нахмурился. — Да они должны благодарить нас за то, что мы нашли их пропавший корабль и никого больше не потеряли.

— Вы же понимаете, что никакая логика не исправит их недовольства, — старший помощник улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки командиру стало ещё более не по себе. Он не знал почему, но в словах и действиях Плат’алв’илана ему продолжал мерещиться Траун. Он гадал, было ли то отголосками воздействия вихря, или же он сам сходил с ума, и чем дальше, тем больше это разрывало его надвое. — Вы не выполнили поручение, и они будут припоминать вам это, игнорируя тот факт, что выполнить его было невозможно.

— Я никогда к этому не привыкну, — сказал он чуть более мрачно, чем хотел. — Ты молодец, Талви.

Он протянул руку к его лицу и поправил прядь, упавшую на лоб. Затем тут же осекся, осознав, что Плат’алв’илан всегда ходил с другой прической. Что заставило его убрать волосы назад? Совпадение ли это было? Вэнто поджал губы и убрал руки за спину.

— Спасибо, командир, — Плат’алв’илан снова улыбнулся, на этот раз своей обычной смущенной улыбкой, и Илай облегченно выдохнул. Даже не прикасаясь к нему, он чувствовал его тепло, и тут же поймал себя за желанием прикоснуться по-настоящему.

— Ты не видел Трауна? — спросил он, чувствуя, как от стыда за собственные желания к щекам прилила кровь, словно он был ещё юным кадетом. — Я не нашел его, когда проснулся.

— Он был на мостике все утро. Ушел совсем недавно, — ответил Плат’алв’илан, с сомнением оглядывая всех присутствовавших на мостике. — Вы разминулись.

Илай вдруг почувствовал всплеск ярости, быстро поднявшийся из глубины и на мгновение затмивший мир перед глазами. Он глубоко вдохнул, пережидая бурю, и медленно выдохнул. Конечно, у Трауна была свобода воли, но прямо сейчас столь само собой разумеющийся факт отчего-то ужасно злил.

— И что же он здесь делал? — спросил он как можно спокойнее.

— Я не знаю. Просто сидел и смотрел, — Плат’алв’илан пожал плечами и чуть отстранился, очевидно заметив его злость. — Иногда доставал разговорами. Вы уверены, что ему стоит быть здесь?

— Я хочу, чтобы он был здесь, — сказал Вэнто тихо, резко и холодно. — Со мной. И никто больше не посмеет забрать его у меня, — он активно жестикулировал руками, словно пытался сбросить с себя мучившие его чувства. — Крифф, почему он такой…

Он взмахнул рукой слишком сильно и чуть не задел проходившего рядом офицера по лицу, но Плат’алв’илан успел поймать его за запястье.

— Командир. Вы точно в порядке? — алое сияние в его глазах мигнуло чуть ярче, его рот был взволнованно приоткрыт. Он переместил руку с запястья командира на его плечо и осторожно сжал ткань униформы тем же жестом, каким тот обычно сам его успокаивал. По телу Илая пробежала дрожь, и вся его злоба вдруг обратилась в пепел, оставив после себя угнетающую пустоту.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Но я в состоянии управлять кораблем. Спасибо за заботу, Талви.

— Если вам вдруг понадобится моя помощь… я готов сделать все для вас, — сказал Плат’алв’илан, отпуская его руку. — Мы все готовы.

— Я буду иметь это в виду.

***

Вернувшись после смены в каюту, Илай обнаружил Трауна там, стоящим у дальней стены. Был поздний вечер, и пусть они находились на одном корабле, за сегодняшний день это была их первая встреча. Командир снова почувствовал всплеск злобы и быстро подошел к нему. Траун обернулся и мягко поприветствовал его.

— Илай, — он перехватил Вэнто прежде, чем тот успел что-то сказать, и поцеловал его долгим нежным поцелуем. Это ненадолго дезориентировало, но Илай уже давно привык к подобному приему и резко оттолкнул его.

— То что я люблю тебя больше жизни не дает тебе права затыкать мне рот, когда я хочу поговорить, — сказал Илай резко, почти прокричал, и ткнул пальцем в грудь Трауна. Тот поморщился и сделал шаг назад. Только тут Вэнто заметил, что его глаза были совсем тусклыми.

— Прости, я… не понимаю.

— Разве я не просил тебя не лезть в дела экипажа без надобности? — продолжил он, но глядя на лицо возлюбленного не мог сохранить уверенный тон. — Зачем ты все утро торчал на мостике? Почему ты не дождался, когда я проснусь? И почему я не видел тебя на обеде?

— Мне поручено наблюдать, и я наблюдаю. Налаживаю контакт с твоей командой, чтобы они перестали испытывать дискомфорт в моем присутствии. Ищу свое место в твоей новой жизни, раз я больше не могу жить свою, — Траун отвёл взгляд и потёр ладонью середину груди. Хотя благодаря магии вихря на его теле больше не было шрамов от битв, фантомная боль от пережитой смерти очевидно никуда не исчезла.

— Но разве я уже не нашел тебе место? — голос Илая задрожал от эмоций. — Я думал, что продумал все, когда формулировал свое желание… почему все идёт не так?

— Почему бы тебе не поместить меня обратно в шкаф? Так я точно никому не буду мешать и всегда буду рядом с тобой, — Траун кивнул на стену — на то самое место, где когда-то находилось его замороженное тело. Только тут Илай заметил, что ниша была открыта и внутри неё было пусто. — Я был там три года. Мне не привыкать.

— Нет, — эмоции поднялись от горла выше и пролились слезами. Илай схватил Трауна за плечи и вжался лицом в его одежды. Сам он совершенно не хотел проверять, но теперь точно знал, что перед ним был не созданный вихрем совершенный двойник, а тот самый Митт’рау’нуруодо, смерть которого он оплакивал. Неведомая древняя магия не просто вернула его сознание — она вдохнула жизнь в мертвое тело. Как если бы все это время он был жив, все слышал и понимал, но не мог сказать ни слова в ответ на его ежедневные исповеди. — Прости. Я не знаю, чего я ждал. Я думал, что все будет хорошо, но…

— Просто признай это, — Траун говорил спокойным рассудительным тоном, мягко проводя рукой по его волосам. — Признай, что я не могу дать тебе всего, что тебе на самом деле нужно. Никогда не мог. Я всегда знал это и надеялся, что…

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, — резко перебил его Илай и поднял голову.

— Ладно, — ответил Траун, и его губы сложились в натянутую улыбку. Почти такую же, какую он видел сегодня у Талви. Он наклонился и поцеловал Илая, в этот раз сдержанно, но все так же нежно. Но в этот раз его губы показались намного холоднее.


	3. Chapter 3

Плат’алв’илан проснулся среди ночи от странного ощущения и тут же понял, что был в своей каюте не один. Прямо рядом с ним, пристроившись на узкой кровати под одним одеялом, лежал командир Вэнто. Он был одет в пижаму, скрывавшую все тело, и крепко прижимался к старшему помощнику, словно желал об него согреться.

Плат’алв’илан обнял его в ответ, сперва решив, что это было продолжением сна, в котором они были ещё ближе друг к другу. Сегодня, как и несколько ночей до этого, он видел именно такой сон, где вопреки всем преградам командир был с ним и желал его также, как в тот день, когда он имел возможность быть с ним в чужом теле.

Но скоро проснувшееся сознание отделило реальность от вымысла, и он в ужасе от самого себя попытался отстраниться. Но человек явно не возражал против его тёплых объятий и, сонно поймав его за руки, прижался к ним лицом. Очевидно, он совсем не понимал где находился и кто с ним рядом.

Мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть его показалась Плат’алв’илану кощунственной. Освещённое алым светом его глаз лицо выглядело умиротворённым. По какой бы причине Вэнто не оказался здесь, одно было ясно - он полностью доверял своему старшему помощнику и в том или ином смысле искал рядом с ним безопасности. Которой почему-то не мог дать ему Траун. И оттолкнуть его сейчас значило бы предать его доверие.

\- Командир… проснитесь, - нерешительно позвал он, но безрезультатно. В отличие от прошлой ночи сейчас Вэнто спал очень крепко и не реагировал на его бережную попытку разбудить. Плат’алв’илан вздохнул и, чтобы успокоить совесть, решил встать сам - случившееся слишком взволновало его, чтобы уснуть теперь. Но командир с силой ухватил его руками и подтащил обратно, обняв и прижавшись ещё крепче.

Чисс внутренне сжался, усиленно подавляя желание, которое перешло из сна в реальность и сейчас снова нарастало в ещё не спрятавшемся члене. Оставив попытки высвободиться из объятий, он развернулся в руках командира, чтобы хотя бы не смотреть на него. Однако стало только хуже - смена позы спровоцировала спящего прижаться к нему сзади, и чисс почувствовал, что тело человека демонстрировало те же желания, что и его.

\- О, звёзды, - Плат’алв’илан зажмурился, почти машинально взяв в руку член. Прикосновение отозвалось волной томления в уже возбужденном теле. Это нужно было решить быстрее, пока командир не проснулся, и ситуация не усугубилась. 

Отодвинувшись насколько позволили объятия, оказавшись почти на краю кровати, он скинул с себя часть одеяла. Прохладный воздух каюты ничуть не охладил его пыла, но чисс особенно на это и не надеялся. Отогнав сковавшие разум стыд и смущение, он сосредоточился на ощущениях тела и несколькими быстрыми движениями довёл себя до разрядки. 

Продолжая сдерживаться, даже в момент оргазма он позволил себе лишь тихий стон. Разрядившись в темноту комнаты, он несколько раз медленно вздохнул, наслаждаясь прохладой и спокойствием, разлившимися по телу. Получивший долю желанной ласки орган понемногу втягивался обратно, и скоро можно было перестать волноваться о том, что Вэнто проснётся и застанет его в таком положении.

Однако ещё одно обстоятельство вдруг вмешалось в его планы - на столе у кровати запищал комлинк. Плат’алв’илан тряхнул головой и внутренне собрался, затем дотянулся до устройства. Командир от звука звонка не проснулся, лишь недовольно поерзал, прижавшись к спине старшего помощника щекой.

\- Старший помощник Плат’алв’илан слушает.

\- Извини, что разбудил, - тихо спросил из комлинка голос Митт’рау’нуруодо. - Илай у тебя?

Плат’алв’илана будто парализовало. Словно невидимая рука схватила его за горло. Он не раз оказывался в ситуациях, где не было его вины, но именно на нем вымещали гнев, и прямо сейчас грозилось произойти именно это. По телу пробежала дрожь, и его пальцы разжались, уронив комлинк на пол.

\- Полагаю, это ответ да, - столь же спокойно продолжил Траун. - Что ж, тогда я могу не переживать за его безопасность. Пожалуйста, позаботься о том, чтобы ему было тепло рядом с тобой.

Послышался сигнал завершения звонка. Плат’алв’илан закрыл рот ладонью и снова застонал, на этот раз от переизбытка чувств. Он осознавал, что оказался посреди чего-то, о чем знал недостаточно, чтобы сделать надежные выводы. Ситуация, от которой он бежал, сама пришла к нему, и любое его действие могло привести к катастрофе для одного из участников. 

Паника разрасталась в нем, сбивая пульс, учащая дыхание, и скоро лежавший рядом человек почувствовал это и проснулся. Однако вместо ожидаемой бурной реакции он лишь взволнованно коснулся его плеча. Плат’алв’илан повернулся к нему, не в силах сказать ни слова.

\- Талви? - спросил командир, все ещё сонный, и взял в ладони лицо чисса. - Прости, я не подумал, что так тебя напугаю.

\- К-к-командир… - наконец смог произнести в ответ Плат’алв’илан, неловко отодвигаясь к краю. - Я… я вас не трогал. Я честно вас не трогал… Траун, он…

\- Он наверняка знает, что я здесь. И знает почему. Не волнуйся, я осознаю где я. Никакой ошибки нет, я хотел быть именно рядом с...

Речь Вэнто прервал грохот от падения Плат’алв’илана с кровати. По пути он ударился головой о край тумбы, а упав на пол с хрустом раздавил комлинк и почувствовал кожей тёплый след недавнего оргазма. Он зажал рукой место удара и застонал - больше не от боли, а от смеси эмоций, которых и без этого было слишком много.

\- О, крифф… свет на сорок процентов! - приказал командир и тоже спустился на пол. Теперь в каюте было совсем светло, и Плат’алв’илан почувствовал ещё большее смущение от того, в каком неловком виде валялся теперь на полу перед человеком, которого все ещё надеялся впечатлить. Человеком, который сам хоть и был в пижаме, но чей член ещё несколько минут назад был весьма ощутим даже через ткань.

\- Ты ударился? Сильно? - взволнованно спрашивал Вэнто, а Плат’алв’илан все продолжал отодвигаться, подсознательно желая исчезнуть. Или проснуться от всего этого как от неуютного сна. Но следующим препятствием оказалась стена, сквозь которую пройти не было возможности, поэтому снова призвав все свое самообладание, он все же взглянул на командира и ответил.

\- Все хорошо. Крови… - он отнял руку от ушиба и посмотрел на пальцы. Боль пусть и не была сильной, но сработала как маяк, помогая выпутаться из паутины эмоций. Он быстро собрался и прекратил бессмысленные попытки убежать, - вроде нет. 

Вэнто с облегчением выдохнул. Пусть он и был обеспокоен, губы его улыбались, и глядя на него Плат’алв’илан чувствовал, как выравнивается сердечный ритм. Как бы он ни был смущен и сконфужен сейчас, ради того, чтобы видеть командира рядом, вот так улыбающегося ему одному, он не так давно был готов потерять себя совсем. 

\- Прости, - сказал Вэнто и сел поближе к нему, осторожно запуская пальцы в недавно подстриженные волосы, очевидно желая лично осмотреть место удара. Это было приятно и щекотно, и Плат’алв’илан смущенно поджал губы, сдерживая улыбку. - Я хотел предупредить тебя, но ты крепко спал.

\- Почему вы здесь? 

\- Мне показалось ты рад этому.

\- Я… - Плат’алв’илан прикрыл рукой член, который все ещё был приподнят и не торопился втягиваться целиком. - Я думал, что в вашем доме для меня нет места.

\- Ты мой друг, Талви. Я доверяю тебе. И я решил, что ты можешь помочь мне. Я не призываю тебя быть ближе, мне просто… - Вэнто поджал губы. - Траун пугает меня. С каждым днём все больше. Мне нужно было… что-то стабильное и понятное. Мне нужен был ты. Поэтому я пришёл.

\- Я всегда здесь для вас, командир. Простите, что понял вас неправильно.

\- Ничего. Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Но раз мы со всем разобрались... ты не против вернуться в кровать?

***

За долгие годы изгнания Траун успел позабыть о том, каково это - рисовать настоящими красками, сделанными из сока лукх’чи’мор. Хотя и раньше, когда была возможность, у него редко было на это время, и материалы, хранившиеся в его каюте на «Реющем ястребе» портились раньше, чем он успевал их израсходовать. Но сейчас времени у него стало намного больше благодаря странным образом полученным привилегиям.

«Серебряный клинок» встал в доки на дежурное обследование и пополнение припасов, и все офицеры получили возможность сойти на берег и немного отдохнуть от путешествия. Это не было твёрдой землей, но все же было короткой остановкой, где все могли чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Но Траун не был рад этому - он привык быть все время в пути, и остановка вызывала у него иррациональную тревогу, которую нечем было заглушить.

Поначалу его немного отвлек представитель семьи Митт на станции, который с вежливым интересом выслушал его отчёт о найденном тибанна. Но скоро вежливый интерес перешёл в столь же вежливые намеки на то, что он не желает продолжать беседу без веских поводов. Он не пояснил причин, и от этого Митт’рау’нуруодо охватила ещё большая тревога.

Он почти смирился с тем, что был здесь и сейчас, возвращённый к жизни против своей воли. Но он не мог отделаться от чувства, что абсолютно все вокруг так или иначе указывали ему на его неуместность. Даже тот, кто сам пожелал его возвращения. Ему отчаянно хотелось сделать хоть что-то, что оправдало бы неестественность случившегося, но его словно нарочно не подпускали ни к одному серьезному делу. И тогда он вспомнил о том, что всегда увлекало его лично, и что ему даже при жизни не с кем было разделить.

Руки плохо его слушались, и он не мог перестать испытывать вину за то, что впустую испачкал несколько листов, так как на самом деле никогда не умел рисовать, хотя сейчас ничто не ограничивало его ресурсы. Но четвёртая попытка принесла удовлетворение, которое компенсировало все предыдущие усилия. 

Он смотрел на получившийся рисунок и впервые за последние недели чувствовал себя немного более живым. Пусть у изображённых на нем фигур были неидеальные пропорции, его замысел и вложенные чувства наконец были четко видны. 

Подождав несколько минут, пока высохла краска, он ещё раз взглянул на результат. Ни один представитель признанного в Доминации искусства не оценил бы подобное, но ему все же очень хотелось поделиться им. Как материальным доказательством того, что он действительно был снова жив, а не следовал за Илаем бледным призраком прошлого.

Найти Илая было нетрудно - его любимым местом всегда были складские помещения, в которых он подолгу уединялся с компьютером, читая инвентарные списки. Системы и числа умиротворяли человека все также, даже многие годы спустя с тех дней, когда он ещё порывался стать имперским офицером снабжения. Он сильно изменился с того времени - возможно даже слишком сильно. Но хотя бы это оставалось прежним.

\- Илай, - Траун подошел к тему тихо и осторожно обнял одной рукой. Вэнто резко вдохнул и попытался отскочить в сторону, но чисс ожидал этого, и его хватка была крепкой.

\- Однажды ты напугаешь меня до смерти, - сказал он, отдышавшись после испуга.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо о смерти, - тихо проворчал Траун и коснулся губами его шеи. Впервые за последние дни она ощущалась привычно прохладной, и он чувствовал, что был совсем близко к разгадке закономерности, управлявшей перепадами температуры в его теле.

\- Прости. Я… я просто отвык, понимаешь? Никто так не подходил ко мне с тех пор, как ты отослал меня сюда. Я часто представлял, как ты вот так обнимаешь меня. А теперь это снова реальность… - Вэнто покачал головой и положил ладонь на щеку супруга. - Ты здесь, и это не безумие, не галлюцинация…

\- Да, я настоящий. И я принёс кое-что, что поможет тебе в это поверить, - свободной рукой он достал из кармана рисунок и поднял перед глазами Илая. Он не мог видеть его лица, но услышал ещё один короткий удивленный, почти испуганный вдох.

\- О, это… - человек взял рисунок в руки и провел пальцем по линиям светящихся красок. - Это же мы с тобой. Очень красиво. Ты заказал наш портрет у кого-то из художников семьи?

Услышав это, Траун почувствовал, как холод снова разливается по его телу. Даже кровь словно стала медленнее течь по венам. В глазах помутнело, и он сделал шаг назад, немного качнувшись. Илай заметил это и повернулся к нему, перехватив его за плечи.

\- Эй, что такое? - человек коснулся его лица и тут же одернул руку, но Траун успел заметить, что она стала горячей.

\- Немного закружилась голова. Не стоит беспокоиться, - попытался он заверить его, но Вэнто был уже слишком напуган. Несколько раз быстро и глубоко вдохнув, он сорвался с места и побежал прочь со склада, не оглядываясь. Траун остался один посреди большого помещения и наполнивший его холод не давал ему сделать и шагу. 

Грудь пронзила тупая боль, словно кто-то ударил по ней кулаком. Обступившая тишина начала звенеть, стены и ящики слились в непроницаемую серую массу. Митт’рау’нуруодо тряхнул головой и нащупал рукой консоль позади себя, но это не помогло ему удержаться на подгибавшихся от внезапной слабости ногах. 

\- Илай! - воскликнул он, падая на пол, и собственный голос показался ему совсем тихим среди обступившего его звона. Это было похоже на смерть - такую, какой он помнил ее, но прямо сейчас у него не было объективных причин умирать. - Не уходи… - сказал он ещё тише, не надеясь что кто-то его услышит. Он чувствовал потребность это сказать, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Вскоре он почувствовал чьи-то прикосновения. Чужие руки обхватили его и подняли с пола. Его куда-то несли, но он не мог воспринять деталей. Чей-то голос звал его, но через толщу белого шума не разобрать было ни владельца, ни слов.

\- Илай, - снова позвал он, надеясь, что его возлюбленный успокоился и вернулся, и в его доме больше не будет этой пугающей пустоты, в которой не за что было зацепиться. Мутная масса вокруг снова стала собираться в образы, и скоро он увидел склонившуюся над собой фигуру. Очертания все ещё были нечеткие, но уже по паре алых огоньков можно было понять, что она принадлежала чиссу. Послышался вздох облегчения.

\- О, звёзды… вы всё-таки живы, - теперь он узнал голос.

\- Лейтенант-коммандер Плат’алв’илан? - Митт’рау’нуруодо несколько раз моргнул и картина стала чётче. Старший помощник командира сидел рядом с ним с обеспокоенным и виноватым видом. Сам он лежал на медицинской койке, и несколько сенсоров были прикреплены к его шее, лбу и запястьям.

\- Да, я… я искал командира, а нашёл вас... на полу, - ладонь Плат’алв’илана на его локте чуть сжалась. Он не выглядел как кто-то, кто случайно проходил мимо. Его беспокойство было искренним, каковы бы ни был его причины. - Что случилось?

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Митт’рау’нуруодо. Он был близок к разгадке, но ему не хватало ещё нескольких важных деталей. Хотя прямо сейчас казалось, что он мог не дожить этого вовсе. - Это было… словно я снова умер. Почти.

\- Так… не должно быть. Командир Вэнто не переживает вашу смерть ещё раз.

\- Ты так в этом уверен? - спросил Митт’рау’нуруодо. Плат’алв’илан в ответ нервно сглотнул и втянул голову в плечи. - Найди его. Ему сейчас нужна твоя поддержка.

\- Почему вы это делаете? 

\- Потому что если я и вправду умираю, я не хочу, чтобы Илай снова остался один. Ты молод и талантлив, Талви. И в тебе есть то, чего у меня никогда не было, - он ухмыльнулся, глядя на лицо Плат’алв’илана, на котором отражался весь беспорядочный бег его эмоций. Возможно, когда-то в далекой юности он и сам был таким, но он не видел себя со стороны, а потому не мог помнить точнее. Слишком быстро ему пришлось научиться делать вид, что в нем не было иных чувств и мыслей, кроме тактических расчетов и уверенности в победе. И сейчас, когда от него ожидали совсем иного, он чувствовал лишь растерянность. - Твоё желание исполнится. Он полюбит тебя.

\- А вы и правда не понимаете, как работают чувства.

\- Зато ты понимаешь, - Митт’рау’нуруодо приподнял бровь и улыбнулся. - И в этот раз не повторишь прошлых ошибок.

Плат’алв’илан нахмурился, очевидно пытаясь понять смысл его слов, но спустя несколько секунд усмехнулся в ответ и покачал головой.

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что он в вас нашёл.

***

\- Это портативный хроматограф, - с энтузиазмом представил старший офицер по науке свое новое приобретение, представлявшее из себя двухметровый металлический цилиндр, обвешанный приборами. - Поможет нам проанализировать быстро и безопасно любые вещества, с которыми мы столкнёмся. Гораздо точнее чем иные имеющиеся на борту «Серебряного клинка» приборы.

\- Он такой огромный, однако ты назвал его портативным, - Илай с сомнением обошёл устройство кругом, представляя, как непросто будет протащить его по узким коридорам корабля. 

\- Да, обычно они высотой метров пять, со встроенными микроскопами и анализаторами магнитных полей. И шире раза в три. С лестницей и собственным балконом. А этот маленький, и хватит двух сотрудников, чтобы с ним работать.

\- Я не знаю, Корис, - командир улыбнулся неугасаемому желанию офицера сделать из патрульного корабля полноценное исследовательское судно. Втайне он одобрял его, ведь их корабль совсем нечасто попадал в настоящие боевые действия, и довольно скоро команду захватил особый шарм спокойного изучения космического пространства, все ещё полного неизведанного даже на освоенных чиссами территориях. - Куда мы его поставим?

\- В моей каюте, - невозмутимо предложил Корис.

\- У тебя там уже итак склад точных приборов. Целая лаборатория. Где ты спишь?

\- Мне абсолютно комфортно, командир. Наука - это мой дом.

\- Да. Дом… - Илай опустил взгляд и нервно дернул плечами. Страх, от которого он пытался убежать, снова зашевелился в нем подобно холодной змее, захватившей сердце в кольцо. Он чувствовал себя предателем, сбежавшим из им же построенного дома, но при этом мысль о возвращении вызывала возрастающий ужас. - Ладно. Только упакуй его как-нибудь покомпактней, чтобы не затруднять передвижение.

\- Как скажете, командир, - широко улыбнувшись сказал Корис и тут же принялся снимать с хроматографа детали и раскладывать по приготовленным для этого коробкам.

Илай вздохнул. Сам себя лишив возможности вернуться к погрузочному терминалу, он блуждал по станции без цели. На следующий день корабль должен был покинуть доки и продолжить свой путь через космос, и там, как он надеялся, ему удастся снова занять беспокойные мысли. Но пока он хотел лишь бежать. Не зная куда. 

Выйдя из лаборатории, он направился к общим помещениям. Пристроившись за одной из декоративных балок в столовой, он стал наблюдать за находившимися в ней чиссами. Пусть они были куда сдержаннее, чем люди, и их беседы никогда не переходили в эмоциональный гвалт, все же глядя на них он чувствовал жизнь, частью которой полноправно являлся. Жизнь, которую он пытался разглядеть в вернувшемся из мертвых возлюбленном, но раз за разом терпел неудачу.

\- О, командир! Я всюду вас ищу, - окликнувший его голос Плат’алв’илана показался невероятно громким. 

\- О, Талви. О чем ты хотел доложить?

\- Все, кроме этой… махины Кориса, все учтено в каталоге и доставлено на корабль. К утру топливные ячейки будут наполнены и мы сможем лететь. И… - он немного замялся. Илай нахмурился, предчувствуя, о чем может быть его следующая фраза, и заметив это Плат’алв’илан встревожился ещё больше.

\- Ну же. О чем ещё я должен знать? 

\- Аристокра Митт’рау’нуруодо…

\- Нет. Не продолжай, - он протестующе поднял руку и снова сорвался с места, быстрым шагом направившись прочь из столовой. Разросшийся страх начал кристаллизоваться в злость, у которой не было вектора, и которую он не хотел выплескивать на не имевшего к ней отношения старшего помощника. Если ему и было на кого злиться, так это на себя, и свои желания, которые исполнились, но никому не принесли счастья.

Однако Плат’алв’илан оказался неожиданно упрям и последовал за ним. Перехватив его в коридоре, когда вокруг было относительно безлюдно, он оттеснил его в угол и преградил путь, выставив барьер из собственных рук.

\- Да что с вами? Вы на себя не похожи! - воскликнул он, нависая над командиром. Голос его был необычайно строгим, и эта строгость отчего-то казалась командиру завораживающей. - Как так вышло, что вы заботитесь обо всех членах экипажа, но бежите от того единственного, кому сейчас это нужно более других?

\- Ты прав. Я на себя не похож, - Илай поднял глаза, и почувствовал, как его гнев начал трансформироваться в нечто иное. Сейчас, когда лицо старшего помощника было в тени, и самой яркой из его черт были сияющие глаза, распалившемуся воображению было так просто представить на его месте кого-то другого. Того, кого он полюбил много лет назад, живого и полного сил, но только сейчас более открытого. - Тебе могу сказать то же самое, - наваждение заполнило его мысли, с неестественной силой изгоняя остатки здравого смысла. 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы. И не понимаю, почему вы продолжаете видеть вместо меня.., - Плат’алв’илан попытался отстраниться, но Илай поймал его руки и дернул на себя, и прижался к его губам в страстном поцелуе. Чисс протестующе застонал, но его сопротивление было недолгим. Высвободив руки, он обнял Илая за талию и подтянул к себе, столь же жадно целуя в ответ. 

***

Плат’алв’илан до сих пор не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле. Происходило с ним. Именно с ним, а не с вызванным из небытия двойником Трауна, в теле которого он оказался. Командир Вэнто не остановился, не опомнился, не извинился и не убежал, как мог бы. Он поддался - неясно было чему именно, собственным неожиданно обнаруженным чувствам или же безумию, захватившему его после стольких потрясений.

Немудрено было сойти с ума от соседства с живым мертвецом. Мертвецом, отчаянно желавшим вернуться к жизни, но потерявшим все дороги, которые к этому вели. Однако это касалось лишь Илая Вэнто и Митт’рау’нуруодо, и Плат’алв’илан теперь не понимал, какое место он занимал в этой истории. Однако, когда желанные губы впились в него столь жадно, он был не в силах сопротивляться искушению. 

Он хотел этого человека. Хотел быть с ним так сильно, что это желание все же проломило стену сомнений и моральных дилемм. Ему было мучительно стыдно за то, что он поддался этому именно сейчас, когда несчастный Митт’рау’нуруодо лежал едва живой в медотсеке. Но разгоревшаяся на огне эмоций страсть была сильнее. И действия Илая Вэнто лишь подпитывали её.

Командир увёл его в пустые апартаменты, воспользовавшись мастер-ключом. Оказавшись наедине с ним, он продолжал страстно целовать его, спускаясь с губ на шею, от шеи поднимаясь к мочке уха и волосам, недавно стриженным, а оттого колючим. Но этот маленький факт как будто заводил его ещё больше.

\- Ты… - Вэнто глубоко вдохнул так близко к коже, что кровь прилила к щекам Плат’алв’илана от смущения и возбуждения. - Ты пахнешь иначе. 

\- Это плохо?

\- Это замечательно, - человек снова захватил его кожу губами. - Просто замечательно.

С каждым его поцелуем волны возбуждения, пульсируя, скатывались к его животу, и скоро его член показался, упершись в волокнистую ткань брюк. Неприятное ощущение немного отрезвило его.

\- Командир, - выдохнул он, и всё же заставил себя немного отодвинуться, но охваченный страстью человек был необычайно силён и не выпустил его из крепких объятий.

\- Сейчас ты можешь называть меня Илай, - оглушительно прошептал он ему прямо в ухо и грубо схватил застёжку на брюках. Пуговица поддалась, и ладонь Вэнто быстро скользнула по его коже к основанию члена. - Не упрямься, я знаю, что ты хочешь меня.

\- Да, но…

\- Пожалуйста, Талви, - человек взглянул на него, и пусть его глаза не способны были светиться, чиссу показалось, что они сверкнули. - Мне это очень нужно.

Плат’алв’илан ещё раз нервно сглотнул и окончательно уступил охватившим его чувствам. Командир назвал его по имени, а значит это был не обман, не наваждение, не магия вихря. Он хотел именно его, и радость от этой мысли заглушила тихий голос совести.

Вэнто оттеснил его к заправленной кровати и мягко толкнул на неё. Плат’алв’илан послушно опустился, локтями пододвигая себя к подушке. Он расслабился и прикрыл глаза, позволяя Вэнто делать все, что он хотел. Лишь через узкую щель он продолжал наблюдать за тем, как его приоткрытые губы и ресницы дрожали от рвущихся наружу чувств. Это завораживало и одновременно немного пугало. Пугало тем, насколько сильно, должно быть, запутался этот человек, раз пришёл именно к такому выходу.

Вэнто расстегнул его мундир, и прохлада каюты коснулась кожи. Но она совсем не остудила его пыл - скорее напротив усилила ощущение. Прохладные губы человека касались живота, оставляя частые влажные следы. Плат’алв’илан вздрагивал, выгибаясь навстречу. Потом - он упустил момент - поцелуи снова вернулись к его губам и шее, а прохладные ладони легли на талию. Вэнто мягко сдёрнул с него брюки и взял его член, чуть натянув вниз его чувствительную кожу. Плат’алв’илан застонал и зажмурился.

\- Илай, я… я никогда раньше не делал этого, - поверх возбуждения вдруг вырвался всплеск неуверенности. Плат’алв’илан напрягся, но не стал отталкивать Илая. Лишь счёл нужным хотя бы озвучить свои эмоции.

\- Ты уже был со мной однажды, - сказал Вэнто чуть нахмурившись и встал на колени, нависая над ним. Он сбросил верхнюю часть униформы и приспустил брюки, и чисс мог теперь созерцать его тело, от серебристых волос взлохмаченной чёлки до кончика возбуждённого члена.

\- Это был не совсем я, - продолжал оправдывать свою неуверенность Плат’алв’илан, но слова тонули в его же собственном шумном дыхании. Игнорируя сомнения разума, его член стоял твёрдо, и руки словно сами потянулись к бёдрам Вэнто, мягко привлекая его ближе. 

Илай поймал его орган рукой и сам направил в себя. Плат’апв’илан вскрикнул, почувствовав сопротивление, но не успел ничего предпринять - несколько раз качнувшись на нём, человек сам насадился на него сверху, под конец шумно выдохнув. Из-за сильного трения это было немного больно, но скоро волна новых ощущений унесла его прочь от всего остального, сузив восприятие мира до площади соприкосновения их тел. 

Вэнто уперся руками в его плечи и продолжил раскачиваться, сжимая его в себе. Взлохмаченный, обнажённый, искажённый возбуждением, он казался Плат’алв’илану ещё более красивым и желанным. Больше не осталось мыслей о том, что происходящее было неправильно. Он был счастлив, и стремительно приближался к точке, в которой над ним рассыпятся звёзды. Вэнто ускорился, и в его частых глубоких вздохах отчётливо слышались стоны. Вероятно, ему было больно. Вероятно, это было намеренно.

Плат’алв’илан вытянул руку и ухватил его член, лаская в такт его движениям. Это тут же вызвало в теле человека бурный отклик - он с громким стоном выгнулся, и после нескольких особенно резких рывков замер. С его губ сорвался долгий жалобный стон, и несколько белых капель спермы упали чиссу на ключицы.

\- Талви, - прошептал Вэнто, сжимая в себе его член с такой силой, что чисс вскрикнул от боли. Но стоило мышцам человека немного расслабиться, как эта боль сменилась оргазмом, и крик превратился в стон удовольствия. Он был таким громким, что Плат’алв’илан смутился сам себя и попытался стиснуть зубы, но охватившая всё тело дрожь не давала этого сделать. 

В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, и он откинулся на подушку, наслаждаясь моментом. Случившееся было похоже на сбывшуюся фантазию, одну из самых смелых, и было слишком реально, чтобы оказаться сном. Внутри него словно взорвалась сверхновая, и теперь ей нужно было время, чтобы собрать разбросанные элементы в астероиды, планеты и облака. 

Когда мир наконец снова стал приобретать в его сознании привычные очертания и звуки, он открыл глаза, чтобы снова взглянуть на Вэнто. Тот так и замер над ним, спрятав лицо за намокшей от пота чёлкой. Он дышал медленно и прерывисто, и Плат’алв’илан не сразу осознал, что ему на грудь из его глаз падали слёзы, а грудная клетка содрогалась от беззвучных рыданий. 

Чисс вытянул руку и коснулся его лица, и человек словно воспринял это как сигнал больше не сдерживаться. С той же страстью, с какой он несколько минут назад целовал его, теперь он плакал над ним, громко всхлипывая и вскрикивая. Всю жизнь проживший среди чиссов Плат’алв’илан никогда не видел настолько сильных эмоций и не знал, что и думать. Руки всё ещё немного не слушались его после гормонального всплеска, но он всё же потянул Илая на себя, прижимая к себе в мягких объятиях. Тот уткнулся в его плечо, навзрыд повторяя что-то на незнакомом чиссу языке.

Плат’алв’илан не нашёл что сказать и лишь запустил пальцы в его слипшиеся волосы. И на мгновение ему померещилось, что из полумрака у входной двери на него смотрели два алых огонька.


	4. Chapter 4

Тело Митт’рау’нуруодо вело себя необъяснимым науке образом. После ещё одного тщательного исследования медики пришли к заключению, что оно словно находилось в квантовом состоянии между жизнью и смертью, в разные промежутки времени выдавая соответствующие показания. Никаких объяснений этому состоянию даже продолжительное наблюдение не дало.

Но сам Митт’рау’нуруодо все ещё технически был жив. Он мог двигаться и способен был на осознанную речь, пусть его разум и ускользал порой на целые часы, вместе с жизнью. В эти часы он видел долгие пугающие сны о пустоте, которую нечем было наполнить. Находясь же в сознании, он продолжал ощущать ее, но иначе.

Посреди ночного периода в медотсек явился Плат’алв’илан. Присутствовавший на месте медик приветственно кивнул ему, не отвлекаясь от своих дел.

— Как он? — голос старшего помощника «Серебряного клинка» был необычно спокойным и тихим.

— Мы не знаем. Его состояние не поддаётся анализу. Но он жив. Возможно даже слышит вас, — ответил медик почти безразлично. — Возможно, исследователи на Ксилле смогли бы узнать больше.

— Я передам ваши слова командиру Вэнто, — почти неслышно ответил Плат’алв’илан и подошел к Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Окинув его взглядом, он сел, и некоторое время сидел молча. Затем нерешительно взял его за руку, и дальше сидел так. Однако даже без слов черты его лица, ярко отражавшие все эмоции, рассказывали целую историю о том, что творилось у него внутри.

Митт’рау’нуруодо не подавал виду, что на самом деле видел и слышал все вокруг. Его веки были опущены, но приоткрыты, чтобы незаметно подглядывать.

— Уже утро. Корабль скоро покинет доки. Я пытался сказать командиру о вашем состоянии, но он не желал слушать. Он… — губы Плат’алв’илана задрожали, и он закрыл лицо свободной ладонью. — Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости… это все моя вина. Я начал все это. Ты не заслуживаешь такого, прости… — слезы заблестели на его щеках.

— Скажи, как он себя чувствует? — спросил Митт’рау’нуруодо. Плат’алв’илан тут же вздрогнул и отшатнулся, чуть не упав со стула.

— О, бездна, так вы все слышите? — растерянно оглядевшись, он вытер слезы ладонью, а ладонь об униформу. На щеках его был лиловый румянец, и аристокра подумал о том, что к нему сейчас бы очень подошла церемониальная алая татуировка, какую наносили под глаза праворожденным семьи Митт. — Илай, то есть… командир Вэнто, он… — Плат’алв’илан прикрыл глаза и вжал голову в плечи. — Ему плохо. Очень плохо. И мне… я… — он замотал головой, пытаясь спрятать лицо, но сейчас длины волос на это не хватало.

— Талви, — Митт’рау’нуруодо поднял руку и положил ему на плечо, с удовлетворением отметив, что тело стало слушаться его лучше, чем час назад. Он открыл глаза и взглянул на собеседника открыто. — Ты сделал именно то, на что я рассчитывал. Почему ты просишь прощения?

— Так нельзя. Это плохо. Я не имею права. Я не…

— Ты должен вернуть его домой, — сказал Митт’рау’нуруодо строго и холодно. — Помочь разобраться. Дать опору. В нашем доме хватит места для троих, но нужно, чтобы он принял это и перестал бежать. Но если он не прекратит отрицать реальность моего возвращения, магия вихря окончательно перестанет поддерживать меня живым. Останется лишь снова положить меня в шкаф.

— Этого не должно было случиться. Это все я…

— Но это случилось. И если ошибку нельзя исправить, нужно принять и приспособиться к ее последствиям, — Митт’рау’нуруодо сел и, оценив реакции тела, неторопливо встал на ноги, выпрямившись перед Плат’алв’иланом. Размяв плечи он с удивлением отметил, что за ночь в лазарете совсем не успел вспотеть. — И, в порядке личной просьбы — пока я жив, перестань говорить со мной так, словно я все ещё мёртв, — он положил на его плечи обе руки, предлагая подняться вслед за ним. — Мы ведь теперь семья, не так ли?

— Но… что вы предлагаете делать?

— Нечто, чего ты никогда не делал раньше. Но я уверен, когда все произойдёт, тебе понравится.

***

«Серебряный клинок» двигался к новой назначенной командованием цели. Обозначенный на карте маршрут был долгим и проходил по внешней границе пространства чиссов тройным кольцом, захватывавшим несколько уровней густого галактического рукава.

После отдыха на станции весь экипаж стал немного спокойнее. Странная история с вихрем осталась позади, и никто больше не вспоминал о ней. Этому способствовало отсутствие главного напоминания о случившемся — аристокры Митт’рау’нуруодо, не находившего себе места среди живых и неуклюже пытавшегося наладить с ними контакт.

Все происходило так, словно никакого чудесного воскрешения из мертвых не было. Командир Вэнто был все также молчалив и печален, но со стороны не более чем обычно, поэтому никто не подходил к нему с неудобными вопросами. В конце концов это было личное дело его семьи.

Лишь одна маленькая деталь, почти не попадавшая в его поле зрения, была способна вернуть к нему его мысли — бордовые нашивки на униформе, появившиеся после заключения официального брака с праворожденным сыном семьи Митт. Взгляд Илая упал на неё лишь когда он отлучился с мостика умыть лицо и руки и увидел свое отражение.

Он тут же отвернулся, но страх и стыд уже зашевелились внутри него холодной колючей лозой, вскрывая старые раны и нарывая новые. Боли было слишком много. Слишком сильно. Он резко выдохнул, почти закричал, сжимая ладонями виски. Все внутри него противилось любым попыткам не то что осознать — даже подумать в эту сторону. Словно он сам был разбит на части, и эти части потеряли связь друг с другом.

Илай ещё раз сполоснул лицо, нервно взлохматив мокрыми руками волосы. Разбросанные хаотично седые пряди были ещё одним напоминанием о том, как много лет прошло с тех пор, как он лелеял мечту однажды воссоединиться со своим возлюбленным военным гением и жить так мирно, как сейчас. Но сейчас все было неправильно, начиная с его чувств, заканчивая воскрешением мертвеца, ушедшего слишком давно.

Само его лицо было для него одним большим напоминанием о том, кто он, и что он сделал.

— Нет… нет, я не готов… я не могу… — прошептал он и выбежал из освежителя, быстро направившись на мостик, ныряя в его сдержанную деятельную атмосферу.

Плат’алв’илан был рядом, и его присутствие успокаивало. Он, как и другие члены экипажа, стал для него частью привычного и стабильного маленького мира, который он создал на борту корабля. Если сам Илай был домом, то «Серебряный клинок» был крепостью, которую он вокруг себя возвёл. И созерцание ее вводило его в подобие медитации. Ту часть его, с которой он ещё не утратил связи.

— Командир, разрешите обратиться, — Совакс’ин’арат появилась рядом с ним так тихо, что от звука ее голоса он вздрогнул.

— Крифф… Сина. Что такое?

— Я хотела спросить, — начала она необычно робко и тихо, — аристокра Митт’рау’нуруодо на борту?

— Что? — Илай почувствовал, как кровь снова отлила от лица, а сердечный ритм сбился. Ответа на столь простой вопрос он не знал, хотя должен был. В целом мире сейчас он был первым, кому следовало знать, где находился его супруг и как он себя чувствовал. — А что ты… что-то хотела ему передать?

— Я хотела извиниться. Я размышляла и пришла к выводу, что была незаслуженно груба с ним. Он помог мне, когда я была наиболее уязвима, а я оттолкнула его, — навигатор закусила нижнюю губу, нервно глубоко вдохнув. — Я бы хотела с ним поговорить.

— Что ж, после окончания смены я передам ему, — сказал командир так фальшиво, что тут же скривился от отвращения к себе.

— Вы даже не знаете где он, верно? — Совакс’ин’арат хмыкнула и отошла прочь, прежде чем Илай нашёлся что ответить. Он был даже благодарен ей за это, так как вряд ли способен был поддержать разговор о Трауне в каком бы то ни было контексте, и блуждающая по небу явно это понимала.

Плат’алв’илан внимательно наблюдал. Он не ожидал от себя, но ему удавалось сохранять спокойный вид все это время, ничем не выдавая то, что он планировал сделать. Траун был прав — это было что-то совсем новое и непривычное для него, но тот факт, что их в этом плане было двое, придавал ему странную уверенность, не давая сорваться в эмоциональный каскад. Чувства, которые ему всегда было так сложно сдерживать, будто сами собой подобрались и не вмешивались в когнитивные процессы.

Конечно, многие члены экипажа могли счесть странным сам этот факт, но даже это его не беспокоило. Командир Вэнто был слишком рассеян, чтобы сейчас что-то заметить.

— Талви, — Вэнто подозвал его и жестом приказал наклониться ухом к его губам. — Ты ведь проверял списки экипажа и пассажиров. Траун поднимался на борт?

— Я думал, вы были вместе, — он приподнял брови, надеясь, что командир купится на его поддельное удивление. Лицо человека не изменило выражения, лишь уголки губ чуть заметно дрогнули вниз. — Но в списках зарегистрированных пассажиров он был.

— Хорошо. Ты не знаешь, где он? — спросил Вэнто, затем, поджав губы, добавил. — Сина… хотела с ним поговорить.

— Полагаю, он в вашей каюте. Где ему ещё быть? На наблюдательной палубе сейчас дежурят Мрия и Ярани, не думаю, что он захотел бы…

— Талви, у меня есть просьба.

— Конечно, командир.

— После конца смены я хочу, чтобы ты проводил меня в каюту. За главного останется Корис.

— Как скажете, командир, — Плат’алв’илан утвердительно кивнул и даже зачем-то улыбнулся. Совсем сдержанно, но Вэнто заметил это и улыбнулся в ответ и почти неощутимо провел ладонью по ткани его рукава.

Ему снова стало не по себе. Все шло именно так, как планировал Митт’рау’нуруодо. Каким-то образом он рассчитал все, что произойдёт на мостике. Даже неожиданное признание Сины было упомянуто им как одно из возможных событий.

В этом было что-то почти магическое: Плат’алв’илан раньше никогда не думал, что талант военного гения может вот так работать и в мирное время. Личности на его поле превращались в шахматные фигуры также легко, как корабли и солдаты, и наблюдая за этим молодой лейтенант все больше верил в успех его почти сумасбродного плана. И в то, что в итоге каждый из участников окажется в выигрыше.

Смена закончилась, и они вместе пошли к каюте командира. Вэнто шёл нарочито медленно, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное как мог. Плат’алв’илан шёл позади него и держал в уме все описанные Трауном варианты развития событий. В них были предусмотрены возможные направления бегства, способы его предотвращения, даже слова, которые нужно было сказать, чтобы успокоить.

Когда до каюты оставалось несколько метров, Вэнто остановился. Плат’алв’илан, заметив это, продолжил идти и нарочно налетел на него, изображая свою обычную неловкость, и ухватился за его плечи, якобы в целях удержать равновесие.

— Прошу прощения, — он извинился и нервно сглотнул. Собственное поведение казалось ему мучительно фальшивым, но командир попрежнему ничего не замечал. Или только делал вид.

— Все нормально, — человек дернул плечами, но не стал вырываться из его рук. Траун, описывая этот сценарий, говорил, что это хороший знак. — Идём, — он снова пошёл вперёд. Перед самой дверью он остановился снова, но буквально на доли секунды. Не успел Плат’алв’илан приблизиться для нового намеренного столкновения, как командир достал ключ карту и провёл ею по замку.

Дверь открылась. Вэнто сделал глубокий вдох. По инструкции Трауна ему было позволено сделать ровно один. При большей задержке следовало подтолкнуть. Правда, аристокра не расписывал подробно, что произойдёт в случае нарушения инструкций, но оттого тем меньше их хотелось нарушать. Плат’алв’илан предположил, что это тоже была манипуляция, только уже над ним самим.

Вэнто выдохнул и помешкал ещё секунду, но дыхание Плат’алв’илана, коснувшееся его волос, стало тем самым необходимым ему толчком. Он шагнул вперёд и быстро пересёк прихожую.

— Траун? — позвал он, заглядывая сначала в спальню, потом в освежитель. — Траун, ты здесь?

Ответа не было. Плат’алв’илан наблюдал за командиром молча и взволнованно. Ещё раз заглянув во все помещения каюты и даже под рабочий стол, Вэнто снова остановился и перевёл дух. Ничего не говоря, он посмотрел на старшего помощника, и тот воспринял это как сигнал войти.

— Я не знаю, где он, — голос командира сделался хриплым. Он подошел к Плат’алв’илану ближе и прильнул лицом к его груди. Сомнение вновь шевельнулось в нём — привести командира сюда было несложной задачей, но следующим пунктом плана было склонить его к тому, чтобы повторить вчерашнюю ночь. — Его здесь нет… — сказал Вэнто, сжимая пальцами левой руки ткань униформы старшего помощника.

При всех сомнениях и неуверенности, охвативших Плат’алв’илана, он все же не мог бездействовать совсем. Командир искал утешения и поддержки, тепла и близости. И он все ещё оставался тем, кого он любил, кого он желал даже сейчас, когда в его мыслях яркими строчками бежали безэмоциональные инструкции Трауна.

Плат’алв’илан провел ладонью по его волосам и коснулся губами лба, прохладного и влажного от пота. Человек прильнул к нему сильнее и запрокинул голову, подняв на него мутный взгляд. Прямо сейчас его глаза не были похожи на темные провалы — они блестели, отражая тусклое освещение каюты и алое сияние глаз чисса. Вэнто молчал, очевидно ожидая действия. Что он оттолкнёт его, или наоборот привлечёт к себе, дав знак, что согласен быть с ним ещё раз. Инструкция Трауна четко указывала, как поступить, и все остальные варианты казались предательством и трусостью.

Плат’алв’илан наклонился и поцеловал губы Илая. Тот ответил страстно, жадно притянув к себе его лицо. Молодой лейтенант явно колебался, но с этого момента от него уже мало что зависело.

Митт’рау’нуруодо наблюдал за ними через тонкую щель приоткрытой ниши. Как он и ожидал, Вэнто не заглянул в место, где столько лет подряд покоился его труп. Однако благодаря магии вихря недавний мертвец помнил все эти годы здесь, и помимо ежедневных излияний убитого горем возлюбленного приметил обстановку каюты и устройство шкафа.

Он смог открыть его бесшумно и некоторое время продолжал наблюдать за тем, как Илай Вэнто снова пытается сбежать от самого себя. Тело больше не подводило его — с того момента, как его план приступил в исполнение, он больше не ощущал никаких недомоганий, и стоя полностью обнаженным Митт’рау’нуруодо ощущал воздух каюты привычно прохладным. Его тактический ум был снова в деле, пусть и не на поле боя, просчитывая и предугадывая действия других, и именно это — пусть, как он полагал, временно — возвращало ему интерес к жизни.

Плат’алв’илан действовал четко по инструкции — осознанно или нет, он отвёл человека к противоположной стене, поставив так, чтобы тот не мог видеть стоявшего позади супруга. Оторвавшись от ещё одного поцелуя, молодой лейтенант взглянул на него через плечо и вздрогнул, но тут же успел притвориться, что это была реакция на возбуждение.

Вэнто ничего не заподозрил. Он был слишком поглощён собой, чтобы замечать даже то, что было прямо перед глазами. Он торопился, сбрасывая с себя верхнюю часть униформы, и Траун не мог не залюбоваться на его сильные смуглые руки. Возраст и испытания пусть и почти стёрли очарование юности, но на смену ему пришла не менее прекрасная зрелость. Неуклюжие когда-то движения стали уверенными и менее хаотичными, а достигнутый им высокий ранг явно говорил о большом опыте и быстром уме, который Митт’рау’нуруодо увидел в нем с первых дней. Он считал его своим великолепным шедевром и гордился им. И хотел обладать им как прежде. В отличие от человека для чисса вовсе не обязательно было быть единственным, но важно было быть самым значимым.

Форменная туника Плат’алв’илана тоже полетела на пол. Двое страстно прижимались друг к другу, полностью поглощённые взаимной страстью. Когда Вэнто начал снимать с партнёра брюки, тот снова перехватил инициативу и повёл его в спальню. Они остановились у края кровати. Митт’рау’нуруодо тихо прошёл за ними и, когда Илай приготовился толкнуть Плат’алв’илана на кровать, мягко огладил бёдра супруга.

Илай не сразу осознал, что происходит. Сразу двое ласкали его, и он совершенно не находил это странным. Это было прекрасно как сон, и он не хотел, чтобы этот сон заканчивался.

Он толкнул Талви на кровать и забрался следом, хватая его бёдра, наклоняясь над его животом. Гладкая лишённая волосков и фолликул кожа чиссов всегда его заводила. У неё был особенный вкус — Илай не вникал в биологию, лишь отметил это теперь как статистику, а не как уникальное свойство, присущее Трауну.

Он провёл языком по подвздошной кости и коснулся кожной складки у основания члена. Талви отреагировал глубоким вдохом и запрокинул голову. Этот чисс был очень чувствителен не только в вопросе эмоций — его тело демонстрировало яркий отклик на любые прикосновения, который при этом можно было легко предугадать. Это давало ощущение надёжности и контроля, которое странным образом питало возбуждение, если и вовсе не являлось его изначальной причиной. Илай никогда об этом не размышлял.

Схватив член чисса в руку, он прижал его к своему, и уже почти лёг на Талви сверху, когда вдруг по его восприятию пробежала рябь тревоги. Старший помощник раскинулся на застеленной кровати, и его руки сейчас сжимали подушку, но кто-то или что-то продолжало крепко держать его бёдра.

Он дёрнулся назад, и упёрся спиной в ещё одно обнажённое тело, точно не принадлежавшее Талви. Горячие губы тут же коснулись его плеча, и он почувствовал, как лопатки щекотали жесткие длинные волосы. Это мог быть только Траун. Он всё это время был здесь. Наблюдал. Выжидал. Выбирал момент, когда пути к бегству окажутся полностью отрезаны. Хладнокровно и расчетливо, как и свойственно ему было, когда он был живым.

— Нет! Нет! — Илай протестующе закричал, хотя и понимал, что сейчас его не услышат. Траун обхватил его крепко, продолжая сдержанные ласки. Услышав его крик, Плат’алв’илан распахнул глаза, но в его лице Вэнто прочитал не страх. Он выглядел виноватым, и стало очевидно, что он был частью этого плана. Сопротивление было бесполезно — оба чисса были значительно сильнее и быстрее, и он уже был в собственной каюте, на борту корабля, летящего через космос. Бежать было больше некуда. А значит — оставалось лишь принять происходящее.

У ловушки, в которую Траун загнал его, всё же был один существенный плюс — Илай уже был слишком возбуждён, чтобы сфокусироваться на охватившем его ужасе. Прямо сейчас неожиданно появившийся супруг не был пугающе холодным. Напротив, он казался даже живее, чем в первую ночь, которую они разделили после его возвращения. И та часть Илая, которая радовалась ему и хотела его, постепенно вытеснила страх и стыд.

Траун между тем не медлил и уверенно толкнул его вперёд, роняя на Талви, а тот тут же прижал Илая к себе, поймав за плечи. Их члены, всё ещё бывшие в его ладони, тесно соприкоснулись, и человек застонал, мысленно ругая своё тело за то, что оно не поддерживало протест разума.

Из своего положения он теперь мог видеть только шею и плечи Плат’алв’илана и ладони Митт’рау’нуруодо, упершиеся в простыню. Одна из них тут же поднялась и, схватив его под живот, немного передвинула. Руки Трауна определённо были такими же сильными и горячими как раньше, движения уверенными и властными, и так же, как и раньше, возбуждали.

— Почему вы это делаете? — всё же спросил Илай, хоть и не собирался больше сопротивляться.

— Поймёшь, когда придёт время, — Траун отвечал как всегда спокойным тоном, словно не он сейчас раздвигал рукой его ягодицы. — Ты не слышал о ритуале никх’с’цера’дон?

— Нет, и не уверен, что хочу… особенно сейчас! — проворчал Илай, приподнимаясь над Плат’алв’иланом, чтобы устроиться поудобнее на его груди, чувствуя, что Траун уже приготовился войти.

— Я знаю этот ритуал, но… — прошептал Плат’алв’илан, с опаской глядя на нависшего над ними обоими чисса, — никогда в жизни не думал, что буду его участником, — он неловко улыбнулся и ласково погладил плечи Вэнто, пытаясь успокоить одновременно и его, и себя.

— Я же сказал, я не хочу ничего… — командир не успел договорить. По резкому глубокому вдоху и сжавшимся пальцам было ясно, что Траун начал входить в него. Он сделал это в три коротких толчка, каждый из которых отдавался в тело Плат’алв’илана, и с каждым прижатые друг к другу члены его и Вэнто теснее соприкасались.

Это было одновременно приятно и очень странно. Траун, присоединившись к ним, мгновенно получил полный контроль. Ритмичными рывками он вжимал Илая в Плат’алв’илана, а самого Плат’алв’илана в кровать. Его движения возбуждали их обоих, но Илая даже в большей степени, так как теперь он был зажат между двумя желанными мужчинами, каждый из которых стремился доставить ему удовольствие.

Плат’алв’илан не чувствовал ревности или зависти — убедившись, что Митт’рау’нуруодо не собирается причинить боль никому из партнёров, он облегчённо расслабился и позволил волнам удовольствия смыть остатки сомнений. Ещё недавно он не мог и мечтать о подобном, и упорно игнорировал любые желания своего тела. Сейчас же всё изменилось, и его жизнь входила в ещё один поворот, ведущий к чему-то новому. И пусть даже Траун контролировал его выбор, Талви не был против — он был готов уступить ему с самого начала ещё в тот день, когда призвал его дух силой вихря.

Возбуждение нарастало быстро, и он чувствовал, что близок к разрядке. Вэнто прижимался к нему и с каждым выдохом стонал всё громче, так как очевидно тоже был на пределе. Однако лицо Трауна оставалось бесстрастно-сосредоточенным. Акт тесной физической близости по-видимому продолжал восприниматься им исключительно как тактический ход, и сложно было представить, чтобы в таком состоянии можно было кончить.

Эта мысль промелькнула и тут же сбежала от Плат’алв’илана, когда Илай напряжённо выгнулся над ним, сжимая ткань одеяла до побеления костяшек. Издав долгий стон, он всем телом дёрнулся несколько раз и обмяк. Плат’алв’илан почувствовал, как он излился прямо меж их тел, и капли его спермы касались кончика его члена, и именно это толкнуло его за грань следом за командиром.

Увидев, что оба кончили, Митт’рау’нуруодо остановился. Дело было сделано, и теперь нужно было подождать, пока всплеск эндорфинов в мозгу Вэнто уляжется, оставив его в спокойном расслабленном состоянии, в котором тот некоторое время будет иначе воспринимать окружающую реальность. Происходящее с Плат’алв’иланом сейчас мало его волновало — молодой лейтенант отлично сыграл свою роль, и теперь всё зависело только от его командира.

Он медленно вышел из Илая и сел, скрестив ноги, на краю кровати, выжидая. Его тело не получило физического удовлетворения, и неприятные последствия этого отдались болью во всё ещё возбуждённом члене. Прошло около двух минут, и в нём шевельнулся страх, что он ошибся. Что холод снова разольётся по телу и отбросит его в забытие, вырвав из мира живых. Чувство контроля и уверенности, так взбодрившее его поначалу, стремительно таяло.

Илай приподнялся над Плат’алв’иланом и поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй был долгим, и Митт’рау’нуруодо пришлось признать, что он всё же немного ревновал его. Он верил, что супругом двигал временный эффект новизны и не угасшее даже под оргазмом желание сбежать, а не новое глубокое чувство. Но воздух каюты снова стал казаться ему горячее, а по телу пробежала неестественная дрожь.

Спустя ещё минуту Илай слез с Плат’алв’илана, сел и повернулся к Митт’рау’нуруодо. Он смотрел на него долго, медленно моргая. Умиротворённое лицо было неподвижным, но над глазами легли морщинки печали.

— Я не люблю, когда ты так делаешь, — сказал Илай на галактическом стандарте. Затем встал на четвереньки и подполз к супругу, остановившись в паре сантиметров от его лица. Он робко вытянул руку и коснулся щеки чисса. Ладонь была тёплой. Митт’рау’нуруодо разочарованно выдохнул и отвёл взгляд: он не успел. И теперь с таким трудом возвращённый Илай Вэнто снова захочет убежать.

Однако этого не произошло. Почувствовав холод его тела, человек не отстранился. Он приблизился ещё и поцеловал его, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы чисса, другой рукой обняв его за талию. Траун мысленно засёк время — этот поцелуй был дольше, чем тот, что Илай подарил Плат’алв’илану, и его беспокойство немного отступило.

— Делаю что? — спросил он и улыбнулся, чувствуя как тепло постепенно начало возвращаться.

— Пренебрегаешь собой, — рука Вэнто переместилась на его чуть опустившийся член и некрепко сжала. Чисс вздрогнул и улыбнулся шире — его тело среагировало так ярко, как не бывало уже давно. — Снова и снова. Так часто, что окружающие начинают считать это нормой. Кончил ли ты хоть раз с тех пор, как вернулся?

— Не ты ли всегда говорил, что я невыносимый эгоист?

— Парадоксально, не так ли? — Илай мягкими неторопливыми движениями ласкал член Трауна, и тот позволил себе немного расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Разливающееся по телу тепло превратилось в жар, концентрирующийся внизу живота. Митт’рау’нуруодо уперся руками в кровать и чуть покачивал бёдрами навстречу движениям Вэнто, приближая разрядку, которую уже не рассчитывал получить. Даже если его жизнь оборвалась бы снова прямо сейчас, это был бы не худший конец.

Сконцентрировавшись до предела, его возбуждение наконец взорвалось пестрым фейерверков ощущений. В глазах стало темно, всё тело будто бы перетряхнуло с головы до пят. Их было так много, что он не успевал анализировать их и просто позволил им быть. Однако это была не смерть — сердце билось так часто, что он слышал отдающийся в висках пульс.

Когда буря угасла, он очнулся в объятиях Вэнто. Тот прижал его спиной к себе, уложив на колени, и теперь ласково перебирал волосы.

— Я виноват перед тобой. Прости, — Илай нежно провёл пальцами по его щеке.

— Я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты запутался, столкнувшись со сверхъестественным. Равно как не могу винить и его, — Митт’рау’нуруодо повернулся к Плат’алв’илану. Тот молча сидел у изголовья кровати и чуть вздрогнул, осознав, что на него снова обратили внимание.

— Талви, — Вэнто закусил губу и перешёл на чеун. — И ты меня тоже прости.

— Вам не за что извиняться, командир, — Плат’алв’илан повёл плечом и пригладил чуть растрепавшиеся волосы. — Вы всё сделали по правилам никх’с’цера’дон, хотя и не знакомы с ритуалом. Теперь я могу официально считаться вашим никх’с’цети, — смущённо добавил он. — То есть… вхожим в ваш дом.

— Траун, что ты с ним сделал? — воскликнул Илай, но его возмущение явно было намеренно преувеличенным.

— Ты ведь сам презентовал мне его как знатока социальных условностей общества чиссов, — Митт’рау’нуруодо усмехнулся. — Я рассудил, что это ценный ресурс, который неплохо иметь поблизости в нашей… особенной семье.

Илай покачал головой, но Траун мог видеть, что улыбка всё ещё не исчезла с его лица. А значит, его план сработал. Даже лучше, чем ожидал он сам.


	5. Эпилог

— …и тогда они осознали, что фокусируясь на моём потециале навигатора меня совсем забыли научить всем этим… они называют это простые вещи. Социальные связи. Правильное поведение. Базовые знания об истории и искусстве чиссов… — рассказывала Совакс’ин’арат, широко улыбаясь и прихлёбывая в перерыве между фразами из бокала эль, конфискованный у контрабандистов, успешно перехваченных этим утром. Этот бокал был уже вторым, и навигатор, никогда раньше не рисковавшая пробовать алкоголь, изрядно захмелела. Но зато выглядела счастливой. — Они вообще не знали, что со мной делать. Жаль, тебя не было. Ты бы знал.

— Думаю, я поступил бы также, как когда-то мой капитан со мной, — Митт’рау’нуруодо полулежал рядом с ней на диване, стоявшем посреди наблюдательной палубы, поглядывая то на неё, то на космос за видовым окном. Он тоже был пьян, но больше потому, что хотел этого, чем из-за количества выпитого. Он не просто чувствовал себя живым — сейчас, обсуждая дела давно минувших дней, он ощущал себя на десятки лет моложе. — Хотя… я ведь и сейчас мог бы усыновить тебя! Тогда у тебя появилось бы официальное имя. И статус!

— Тогда я буду не Сина, а Тин, — лицо блуждающей по небу исказила красноречивая гримаса. — Звучит ужасно.

— Но ведь почти нет разницы, — Траун приподнял брови и улыбнулся, подчёркивая несерьёзность своих слов.

— И это тебе-то вменяют тонкий вкус! — Совакс’ин’арат, засмеявшись, погрозила ему пальцем. — Ты такой же неуч, как я!

— Возможно, — Траун усмехнулся в ответ. — Кстати, я всё хотел спросить тебя. Почему ты всё-таки решила поговорить со мной?

— Ты тогда чуть не убил Талви. Сначала я боялась и злилась. А потом осознала, что ты вообще этого не хотел. Кроме того… ты больше не выглядишь, как мертвец. Не знаю, как тебе это удалось.

— Значит командир наконец-то принял моё возвращение по-настоящему, и я больше не болтаюсь между жизнью и смертью. Это хорошая новость, — он приподнял бокал. — За это стоит выпить! Это… такая человеческая традиция, — добавил он, заметив на лице Сины лёгкое замешательство. Услышав объяснение, она улыбнулась и повторила его жест, и они одновременно отпили из своих бокалов.

— Тебе наверное это уже говорили, но… добро пожаловать в семью. Теперь уже точно.

— Теперь уже точно.


End file.
